Staff of the God Warlock
|Row 5 title = |Row 5 info = |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = }} =Description= It was formed from the Pitlord's tusk and the initial corruption of the void he faced. He imbued that tusk that was cracked when he fled Argus with those void powers. However, the Pit Lord learned how to balance the corruption inside him with his fel blood and thus turned the initially unstable tusk into a mighty weapon. It is all black with crackles of fel energy in the inside of the base staff. On the top is the pit lord's tusk which gives the staff the appearance of a scythe like item. On the shaft are various eyes that glow bright green and jolt around staring. Finally at the very tip of the scythe, the weapon has fel lightning that crackles and dances around from the residual power. To use its full power, you must completely attune and give yourself to it. You must not use any other staves lest you violate your full commitment. If you are not attuned to any other staves, you may reap the full power of the Pit Lord’s artifact. While used by Hugo, it has been transmogrified into a Stormwind Staff as to hide its power from those who lack the training to sense it. = Background = Following becoming a Cabalist, Hugo began researching into the dark arts. Fortunately, he had much experience in the realm of shadows and fel from his research in Gilneas, however he had to relearn the information that he had become untrained in for so long. But, by the own power of his incredible new boon and his own experience, he was quickly able to begin mastering the dark arts save for a few blunder. The first being that instead of being able to conjure void tentacles, he accidentally summoned shadow eels. However, he noticed that the eels were quite eccentric and had the potential to shake up the minds of even the most veteran of shadow users in their unconventionality. Thus, he quickly began the art of mastering his use unconventional use of the eels. But, it is true his unconventional magic that he was able to prove himself as a powerful warlock to the Order of the Black Harvest through by defeating Vina Winemaker--a woman who constantly was able to defeat Hugo in their various bouts of power. Thus, after his proof of power he was given a near impossible task by the Black Harvest. He was to lead the defense against the Pit Lord Golgamesh, a powerful and malicious demon who oversaw the development of technologies for the Burning Legion. Gathering whatever forces of artillery that he could, Hugo fought off the demon’s army with the warlocks under his command and eventually Golgamesh revealed himself. Taking heavy fire from all forces of artillery, Golgamesh nearly dragged away the major forces of the Harvest with his overwhelming power but collapsed under the extensive minor attacks he had received and was slain. The spoils of the Pitlord Golgamesh were distributed including his necklace, his tome that highlights how to summon void corrupted demons, and finally his staff. The staff was given to Illythil Harkon. However, unable to commit to the powers she gave it over to Hugo Cornelius Renfield. At that time, Hugo had left the Harvest but kept the staff for fear of those who would hunt him for knowing the secrets of the Harvest. Despite his attempts to resist the forces of fel, the seduction of the staff’s power was too strong and Hugo was swayed in by it. = Awakening = During the battle of Ashenvale, the orc known as Kol’grug struck Hugo dead with his mighty warhammer. Fortunately, Hugo had soulstoned himself before the engagement, allowing him to survive. However, a dark entity remained within the staff and bound itself to Hugo. It was the soul of the vile Pitlord--or rather a fragment of the soul. It’s essence tormented and toiled at Hugo, constantly asking him to torture others or to kill to feed its insatiable glut. Hugo however did not desire to destroy the staff for its dark powers were immense and overwhelming. It granted him a sense of extreme power, but the demon within had to be purged. Consulting forces of the Duchess Aleyina Grayblade consisting of the Bishop-Emeritus Nelany Faersong, Alranthor Aranas, and Robyn Blackrose, the forces of the Blades of Greymane were able to separate the demon’s fragmented soul from Hugo and the staff. Thus, the staff was returned to its ordinary state but still carries trace fragments of the evil hunger within. =Capture= During the Siege of Tirisfal, several comrades of Hugo including Tilliea Dryden and Kimberly Sweete were tortured at the hands of Ivan Sibelius Felsorrow. Thus, when Hugo spotted the Plague Doctor, he was overcome by intense hatred and charged recklessly into a battle frenzied bloodlust for the undead's life. Using the massive powers within the staff, Hugo was able to fend off Ivan's personal forces by summoning a small force of his own to combat the variety of deathguards and abominations. However, his rage blinded any call to tactics in managing the area. Thus, he was overcome by Felsorrow's sly tactical skill. Recognizing the fel aura from the transmogrified weapon, Ivan captured the weapon and left Hugo for dead. Category:Weapons Category:Items